


every breath you take

by kingsglaive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Mutant Reader, Mutation, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: It was his responsibility to make sure that the mission was successful and that no one was compromised, but he failed in doing either. He was too slow, too sloppy.You were the most important person in his life and he lost you before he could even tell you that.





	every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> request: gabriel reyes x reader who gets experimented on to become a mutant with powers like the scarlet witch from marvel? 
> 
> music: every breath you take - denmark + winter

"Agent Y/N is not responding! We have to leave, it's not safe to stay here any longer!" Gabriel felt his throat close up and his heart drop to his stomach when one of his soldiers shouted that into the comm link. 

He knew that leaving you behind was the logical decision for the sake of the team, but he just couldn’t bare to willingly leave you in Talon’s hands. He knew what Talon did to their prisoners. Their punishments ranged from selling prisoners into human trafficking to injecting them with a multitude of serums until they’re a vegetable. Gabriel shivered at the mere thought of you lying responseless on a bed with a blank expression on your face, dead to the world. 

Before he had the chance to order otherwise, the jet took off and left you in the hands of the enemy. 

“Damn it!" Gabriel shouted, punching the wall of the jet in anger and frustration. 

As the jet flew to overwatch headquarters, all Gabriel could think of was how it was all his fault. He is the commander of the branch Y/N was in. It was his responsibility to make sure that the mission was successful and that no one was compromised, but he failed in doing either. He was too slow, too sloppy.

You were the most important person in his life and he lost you before he could even tell you that. 

_

You were in the middle of fighting of a group of guards by yourself when you heard the telltale sound of the overwatch jet taking off. 

'No, they can’t be lea-‘ you thought as you felt your stomach sink to the floor with dread and anxiety. As you were stuck in your thoughts, the guards caught you off guard with a hit to the back of your head. You fell unconscious to the cold, hard floor. 

One of the guards carelessly lugged you over his shoulder before bounding the flight of stairs that led to the designated operation room where the doctor was waiting. The guard that was carrying you dropped you on the metal operating table and put your wrists and ankles into the shackles that were on all four corners of the table. He left the operating room, leaving you with the experimental surgeon. 

The surgeon hooked you up to a vitals machine and a heart monitor. He then reached into his drawer and pulled out a needle syringe that was filled with opaque black liquid. He uncapped the needle and squirted a bit of the liquid out to test the syringe, not caring about the mess it made on the tile floor. He took a fistful of your hair and yanked your head to the side to give him access to your neck. He plunged the syringe into your neck before pumping a full dose of the black liquid into your bloodstream. 

Deep in your unconscious state, you were starting to feel the effects of the drug entering your system. Your head pounded behind your eyes and your heartbeat thudded in your ears. Your eardrums were stinging and pounding. Your veins felt like they were set on fire as nearly every inch of your body was under excruciating pain. 

The surgeons lips quirked up into a smirk as your heart monitor began beeping rapidly, he knew your body would most likely accept the mutation, but the transition had never been this quick before. 

The heart monitor continued beeping, faster and faster until the surgeon thought your heart would stop. At the last moment, your heart beat finally reached its highest peak. At that exact moment, you took in a big gasp of air and your eyes shot open, to reveal your eyes had turned crimson red.

_

The very next day after your transition, you were in surgery getting a medical port put in so could have serums and drugs without being attached to an IV. A sinking feeling deep in your chest told you that it was also to serve as a reminder that you were Talons’ property now. 

Because of that IV, you were pumped full of sedatives 24/7 so that you weren’t a danger to anyone around you and so you couldn’t fight back against any of the guards. You were left alone in your cell for the following week after that surgery. Talon never let you outside and your cell didn’t have windows, making it so you didn’t know how long you had been imprisoned. 

Your cell only had a small twin size bed, a toilet and a sink. You spent all of your time curled up in your bed, shivering under the thin sheets you were given as a ‘blanket’. You didn’t eat any of the food they had delivered to your room, both too proud and too scared that they might have slipped drugs into the food. All day you would have a blank look on your face as you stare into space. 

Soon enough the entire day passed and you would be in the same position that you woke up in, curled up with the sheet wrapped protectively around your form. When night fell, you started nodding off. You tried your best to stay awake but the sedatives automatically caught up to you and you found yourself falling asleep. 

_

Blackwatch had just infiltrated the Talon base where Y/N was being held captive and I was heading straight to her cell with Genji and Mccree in tow. 

Her cell was being guarded by two armed guards, one of which I assume holds the key to unlock her cell door. I didn’t hesitate to shoot the two guards, making them cry out in pain and fall to the floor. I had Genji and Mccree keep watch for other guards while I searched the two dead guards for the cell key. 

Once I finally retrieved the key, I noticed that my hands were shaking. I must’ve been so nervous for what I was about to see in Y/N’s cell. All I could do was pray that she wasn’t terribly injured. 

Jesse and Genji continues guarding me with their weapons raised, prepared for backup, while I charged into Y/N’s cell. 

My breath caught in my throat as I saw her small figure curled up on the small bed in the corner of the cell. My feet moved on their own accord and before I knew it, I was standing at Y/N’s bedside. I hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder, gently pulling it so she’d roll over into her back. I needed to see if she was seriously injured or just sleeping. 

I gasped when I finally got a good look of her face. She lost most of the color and warmth to her face, making her look sickly and cold. She had bad dark circles, making her eyes look a bit sunken in. Bruises were already forming under her skin, blooming in patches of purple, dark red and yellow around the edges. A cut was split into her brow, dripping blood down onto her closed eyelid. Blood lined the inside of her mouth, a harsh contrast against her chapped lips. 

Both of her wrists were crusted with blood because of the shackles they had locked her in. There were handprints on each of her arms, showing signs of struggle and resistance. 

Because of her chest rising and falling steadily, I knew that she was either sleeping or sedated. Either way, I needed to get her out. 

_ 

The night had fallen when the Blackwatch team and I rescued Y/N and took her back to the Overwatch Headquarters. Once the helicopter landed, I wasted no time taking her limp body into my arms and racing to the entrance to the medical wing. 

Angela had a private hospital room ready for her so I gently laid her on the hospital bed and let Angela assess her injuries. I reluctantly left the hospital room and sat in the waiting room across the hall. 

I heaved a sigh as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall in exhaustion. All I could think about was how close I was to losing Y/N and how I wasn’t going to let my feelings go unspoken anymore. Once she wakes up from her well needed rest, I’m going to tell her how I feel. All I can do is pray that she feels the same.


End file.
